<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Interference by kez</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25593160">Interference</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kez/pseuds/kez'>kez</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, First Kiss, M/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:21:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,016</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25593160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kez/pseuds/kez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft just can’t keep his nose out of Sherlock’s business. Good job really.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes/John Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Interference</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Wrote... hmm I don't know, a few years ago probably, but never seen the light of day before!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sherlock had been an endless source of worry for Mycroft for most of their life, in some way or another.  Mycroft had thought John Watson might relieve some of that strain, he obviously cared for Sherlock and often went above and beyond the call of <i>friendship</i>, looking after him.</p>
<p>He dared to admit, in his more fanciful moments, he'd even hoped perhaps Sherlock would find in John Watson, someone who would make him truly <i>happy</i>.  While Mycroft himself was perfectly content with his single life – the occasional one night stand and discrete fling taking care of physical needs – he thought his brother might really benefit from having someone 'special' in his life.</p>
<p>It was, he supposed, no ones fault that his own, that he hadn't factored in how utterly stubborn Sherlock could be.</p>
<p>No, it was clear, after several months, that if Mycroft wanted Sherlock and John to find each other, in that way, he was going to have to have words with John.</p>
<p>"You keep a steady supply of abandoned warehouses and car parks just for these meetings don't you?" John said.  He looked tired, no doubt because of the most recent case he and Sherlock had been investigating, Mycroft knew John hadn't slept more than an hour in the last forty-eight.</p>
<p>Mycroft shrugged off both John's question and the mild feeling of concern, for the man who was his brothers only true friend.</p>
<p>"You have feelings for my brother, John, do you not?" it was a rhetorical question.  Mycroft knew the answer, had already discovered the 'blog' posts, John wrote but never dared to post, hidden under layers of folders and protected for once, with passwords that might actually take Sherlock more than a few minutes to break, if he'd ever once bothered to look.  Mycroft had been seriously tempted to find a way to lead Sherlock too them, but the direct approach seemed more useful this time.</p>
<p>"That's... that's none of your business," John said, flustered.</p>
<p>"Everything about Sherlock is my business, Dr. Watson.  But you can spare your blushes.  I already know the answer, I was simply curious as to what it would take to get you to admit it."</p>
<p>"Why?"</p>
<p>Mycroft sighed.  "You are aware of course, my brother prizes his intellect above anything else.  In the past, that has included friendship, but with you, John... Sherlock is different.  I dare even say <i>happier</i>, than I have, perhaps, ever seen him."</p>
<p>"I..." John floundered.  "Really?  But what does this have to do with... I mean, I... we're friends, if my friendship is what... you can't think I'd just up and leave him because he doesn't return my feelings?  I care for Sherlock, I'd never, his friendship is enough."</p>
<p>This was, Mycroft supposed, the moment he had to make his choice, reveal something about his brother that if Sherlock ever discovered it, may irreparably damage what little affection Sherlock might still hold for him, or allow John to leave thinking that the whole matter was over with.</p>
<p>Though truthfully, he knew the choice was already made, Sherlock came first, even if it meant he'd never speak to Mycroft willingly again.</p>
<p>"When Sherlock was young, our parents had no idea how to... handle him, you might say.  Often it was left to nanny's and teachers who would tire of him quickly, most of them didn't last six months and I suppose, it's fair to say, Sherlock has <i>abandonment</i> issues as a result.  He does not allow himself to care, John, because he fears that people cannot... that he is incapable, of being <i>loved</i>, in return."</p>
<p>"What? That's crazy, Sherlock doesn't..."</p>
<p>"He has no real friends to speak of, you'd surely have met them by now, yes?  No mentions of past relationships, just a vague excuse that he's married to just work.  A somewhat beneficially mutual working relationship with Lestrade and a few other police officers, who will still <i>turn</i> on Sherlock, if he gets on the wrong side of them.  Do you think that's the first drugs bust Lestrade has made on Sherlock's place of residence.  And you've heard Sally Donovan, that imbecile Anderson, they both deride my brother at any given opportunity... other than myself, and our relationship is far too adversarial to be of any use, no one has ever <i>showed him</i> that they care."</p>
<p>"Your way of showing you care is a bit fucked up anyway," John said.</p>
<p>Mycroft startled and allowed himself a little chuckle.  "Yes, I suppose so."</p>
<p>"I don't see what..."</p>
<p>"Tell him, John.  My brother cares for you, more than he will ever allow himself to admit, even in the privacy of his own mind, his actions are very telling in this circumstance.  If action is to be taken, you must be the one to take it."</p>
<p>"And if you're wrong and he throws me out on my ear?" John asked.</p>
<p>"I am not wrong," Mycroft said.  He was not wrong.  He was certain of it.</p>
<p>John sighed.  "This is really none of your business..."</p>
<p>"Everything about Sherlock is..."</p>
<p>"Yeah, yeah," John waved him off.  "I'm leaving now."</p>
<p>Mycroft allowed him to leave.  He was certain he'd given John quite enough to think about anyway.  And he could always revisit the conversation later if John didn't react as he expected.</p>
<p>*~*~*~*~*</p>
<p>"Where have you been?" Sherlock demanded, bouncing up from his chair.  "I've been texting you."</p>
<p>"Hello to you too," John said.  "You're brother kidnapped me again."</p>
<p>Sherlock frowned.  "What for now?"</p>
<p>"As soon as I work that out, I'll be sure to tell you," John said.  "What's up anyway?  New case?"</p>
<p>"No, I just... I thought we could go out this evening.  Dinner at Angelo's, you were very helpful on this last case, you've earned a reward and I know you enjoy the food there."</p>
<p>John almost said no.  Because honestly, his mind was still sort of a whirl from his <i>visit</i> with Mycroft.  But Sherlock looked so hopeful, that he shoved down the confusion and everything that came with it and agreed with a smile.</p>
<p>"Sounds great, let me just get changed yeah?  Mycroft does enjoy his dingy warehouses," John said.  And it would give him enough time, hopefully to shove his feelings down far enough that Sherlock wouldn't press him about it.  Or what Mycroft had to say.</p>
<p>Sherlock smiled bright and happy, the way he did when something genuinely pleased him and John let himself pat Sherlock's arm on the way past.  Happy, to make Sherlock happy, even if he was himself in a little bit of turmoil.</p>
<p>The ten minutes John allowed himself to change and clean up, helped centre him a little.  Enough that he was pretty sure, Sherlock wouldn't notice anything amiss at least, even if he hadn't entirely been able to push the conversation with Mycroft to the back of his mind.</p>
<p>"Ready?" Sherlock bounded up from the couch eagerly.</p>
<p>"Yeah," John smiled at his flatmate.  "You're in a good mood," he commented.  He did like seeing Sherlock like this, happy for some reason other than the work.</p>
<p>"The case was completed satisfactorily and we are going out to celebrate, why would I not be in a good mood?"</p>
<p>"No reason," John said.  "Just nice to see it is all."</p>
<p>Sherlock looked bemused.  "Come along John," he said.</p>
<p>John laughed and followed him out the door and down the stairs, calling out a goodbye to Mrs. Hudson when Sherlock did.</p>
<p>It was a nice night, cool, but not cold, the sky more clear than overcast.  It was still difficult to really see the stars – too much artificial light in London – but it was nice.</p>
<p>Angelo's was warm and inviting as always, Angelo bustling with excitement when they entered, directing them to their favourite table, putting out a candle for them and dropping two menu's down for them.</p>
<p>"Can we get a bottle of wine with dinner, please Angelo, white, I'll leave the exact choice to you," Sherlock requested.</p>
<p>"I'll send someone over for your order in a few minutes boys," Angelo beamed at them, before scuttling off.</p>
<p>"Wow, you are going all out," John observed.</p>
<p>"You like wine," Sherlock said.  "I thought I might have Zitoni Toscanini."</p>
<p>"Yeah, I do.  It's uh... that sounds good.  I think I'll stick with the Cannelloni tonight, something simple and satisfying."</p>
<p>Sherlock nodded vaguely.  "So, what did Mycroft want?"</p>
<p>"Honestly, I'm still not sure," John said, several lies raising themselves in his mind and dismissing them just as quickly, he decided saying nothing was the best defence.  "Nothing as far as I can tell.  Just to annoy us both."</p>
<p>Sherlock made a non-committal sound.  "Well, hopefully he won't bother us for a while."</p>
<p>John nodded agreeably, just as the waiter came to take their orders and he quickly forced the whole issue of Mycroft to the back of his mind again, instead, engaging Sherlock in conversation about their last case.  A far safer topic and Sherlock did love the chance to explain why he was a genius.</p>
<p>*~*~*~*~*</p>
<p>John was pleasantly mellow, by the time they made it back to Baker street.  </p>
<p>He was full of good food and with the slight buzz that came with having drunk the lions share of the wine Sherlock had ordered – for someone with such an addictive personality, Sherlock rarely drank much alcohol – John felt quite cheerful.</p>
<p>Mycroft's bizarre conversation, if not forgotten, at least unimportant in the face of such a pleasant evening with his friend.</p>
<p>"Thank you," he offered, as they hung up their coats.  "Tonight was fun."</p>
<p>Sherlock smiled, a shy, delighted smile.  "You're most welcome John.  You are an excellent colleague and companion, John, I don't say it, I am not... always comfortable with emotional matters, but I am better with you by my side, John.  A nice meal occasionally is the least of what I owe you."</p>
<p>"You don't owe me anything Sherlock.  If I'm of any help to you, I'm glad.  But you don't <i>owe</i> me anything in return.  I'm happy just to have your friendship."</p>
<p>"You do, John,"  Sherlock said.  "I... have never had a friend like you before.  Or indeed, at all, really."</p>
<p>"Well you do now," John said.  "You know that right?  That you're my best friend?  No one could ever replace you, I wouldn't want them too.  I..."</p>
<p>John faltered, Mycroft's words slamming back into the forefront of his mind.  John was perilously close to saying something he didn't mean to.</p>
<p>Sherlock seemed to take that to mean he had nothing else to say.  "I expect sooner or later you'll find yourself a woman who can tolerate the time you spend with me long enough for you to fall in love and..."</p>
<p>"I don't know if you've noticed, but I haven't exactly been doing a lot of dating recently," John interrupted, finding his voice again</p>
<p>"I realise I've taken up a lot of your time John and I do apologise, the case load has been... I will try to..."</p>
<p>"That isn't..." John sighed.  "That isn't exactly what I meant Sherlock.  I just mean, I haven't been very interested in dating lately.  It's not because of the work.  I'd just rather spend time with you, is all..."</p>
<p>It didn't, John told himself, have to mean anything.  Sherlock would probably brush it of as he did everything remotely emotional.  In fact, it was a miracle he hadn't already run off to run some experiment on the lungs he had in the fridge, even if he had technically started the conversation.</p>
<p>"That won't always be so," Sherlock said, his voice softer than John had ever heard it.</p>
<p>John wanted to say it would always be so.  But he wasn't ready – may never be – to take Mycroft's word on Sherlock's feelings and he wasn't ready – knew he never <i>would</i> be – to risk their friendship.</p>
<p>"You'll always be my best friend Sherlock, even if I do ever meet someone else," he settled for instead.  Less obvious, more diplomatic.  It was the absolute truth, but it felt like it wasn't.</p>
<p>Sherlock said nothing.  John took his return to his experiments as a sign that conversation – and their otherwise, wonderful evening – was over.</p>
<p>Disappointment, settled alongside dread and confusion, in his guts and he took himself off to bed, so Sherlock wouldn't see it.</p>
<p>It was a long time before he slept.</p>
<p>*~*~*~*~*</p>
<p>John woke up, almost more tired than when he'd gone to bed, his sleep restless, his mind to busy to quiet into sleep fully.</p>
<p>Last night had been fun, relaxing, the sort of thing John would like more of, but had never pushed for, because he was afraid it would give his feelings away... and he'd almost done that, hadn't he...?  He wished he could blame Mycroft, say it was his fault, that he'd stirred something in John, but it wasn't true, the feelings had been there for a while.  Mycroft had just made him think about revealing them, when he thought he'd long since decided he never would.</p>
<p>He stumbled downstairs and into the kitchen, flipping the kettle on and pulling two mugs down, automatically.</p>
<p>"You didn't sleep well," Sherlock said, from his customary place on the couch.</p>
<p>John glanced over, dropping teabags in the cups.  "Just a bit of a restless night."</p>
<p>"Not nightmares," Sherlock surmised.  "You move awkwardly after nightmares as if your injuries are bothering you."</p>
<p>John swallowed.  Trust Sherlock to see too much, even when he tried to keep it private.  "No, not nightmares," he agreed quietly.</p>
<p>"Mycroft," Sherlock said.</p>
<p>John considered, briefly, playing dumb.  He could claim to have forgotten already, whatever Mycroft had to say.  Sherlock would see right through it, but maybe he'd allow him to maintain his dignity and say nothing... only, of course, this was Sherlock Holmes and that would never happen.</p>
<p>"He gave me something to think about," John said.</p>
<p>Sherlock frowned, his forehead wrinkling, mouth drooping at the edges.  Upset visible in his ever changeable eyes.</p>
<p>"John, I hope whatever Mycroft told you... I realise you... that is..."</p>
<p>"Was he... telling the <i>truth</i>?" John asked.  Uncertain which answer he was more afraid off.</p>
<p>Sherlock glanced away.  "I'm sorry John, I never intended that you should know.  I did not want to make you uncomfortable.  Please don't think I would ever..."</p>
<p>"He wanted me to tell you, I love you," John interrupted him.  "Mycroft.  He wanted me to tell you, that I had feelings for you, because he said you'd never say it first... and that... you wouldn't believe it, unless I told you off my own back."</p>
<p>"John... I... you..."</p>
<p>"I'm not lying, or saying it because I don't want to hurt you, or whatever else you're thinking... I mean it Sherlock.  I love you.  I was never going to say it, because I never wanted to make you uncomfortable, or lose our friendship, but if you... if you feel the same... maybe we can... try this, us."</p>
<p>Sherlock looked stunned, confused, hopeful.  "John..."</p>
<p>John swallowed, uncertain if he'd just make the biggest mistake of his life.</p>
<p>"John..." Sherlock repeated.  "I... you... no one..."</p>
<p>John took a few steps forward, closing the gap between them, close enough to reach out and touch, brushing his thumb across Sherlock's cheek.  "I love you," he repeated.  "More than I've ever loved anyone."</p>
<p>"Why?" Sherlock asked plaintively.</p>
<p>John smiled, a little huff of amusement escaping his lips.  "Because you're amazing.  Because when I watch you work it's like... nothing I've ever seen, you blow my mind... and yeah, sometimes you drive me crazy.  But I wouldn't change it.  I'm more alive than I've ever been when I'm with you.  Happier than I've ever been.  You gave me something to hold on to when I had nothing, saved me, more literally than you'll ever know... and I can't imagine a day of my life now, that doesn't include you in it."</p>
<p>Sherlock swallowed.  "I... I do... care for you... love you," he murmured, nervously.  "But I've never... relationships were never a priority, I don't... and the work..."</p>
<p>"I'm not asking you to change Sherlock, I know how important your work is, it is too me too," John promised.  "We can make it work.  If you want to.  If you don't, it's... I'll understand.  Nothing will change."</p>
<p>Sherlock nodded.  "I believe that would be... I would like too."</p>
<p>John smiled softly and leaned up to brush a gentle kiss against Sherlock's lips, barely a brush, but he tried to make it feel like a promise, hoped that Sherlock would understand.</p>
<p>*~*~*~*~*</p>
<p>John was only vaguely surprised, to arrive home a week later and find Mycroft sitting in his chair.  Sherlock was sitting on the sofa, starting moodily at him, legs crossed under him, hands steepled under his chin.</p>
<p>"Mycroft," John greeted.  "Something the matter?"</p>
<p>"Not at all, I just popped by to offer my... congratulations," he said, a rather worrisome smile on his face.</p>
<p>"Thank you," John said.  He didn't bother to pretend he didn't know what Mycroft meant – it was pointless with either of the Holmes brothers anyway.  </p>
<p>"Yes, well, now that you've <i>congratulated us</i> you can leave," Sherlock said pointedly.</p>
<p>"Sherlock," John chided softly.  "Mycroft, I'm going to make tea, if you'd like a cup."</p>
<p>"Thank you, John, that would be lovely, but I'm afraid I'll have to take a rain check.  I have plans this evening," Mycroft said, standing, umbrella in hand.</p>
<p>"Feel free not to call in the rain check," Sherlock muttered.</p>
<p>John bit back a smile.  It was difficult to chide Sherlock when he looked so <i>petulant</i></p>
<p>"Have a good evening," he told Mycroft instead.</p>
<p>"Likewise.  And you Sherlock," Mycroft said.</p>
<p>"You know, he did actually <i>help</i> us," John said, once Mycroft was gone.</p>
<p>"Hmm," Sherlock hummed, non-committal.</p>
<p>"Sherlock," John rolled his eyes at his lover.</p>
<p>"Yes, yes, fine, I suppose," Sherlock mumbled.  "But if he'd stayed, I wouldn't be able to drag you down on the couch and practice my new found sexual skills..."</p>
<p>"I'm certain, Mycroft is grateful that you didn't..." John said.  "I'm fairly certain, I'm grateful too."</p>
<p>Sherlock grinned, unrepentant.  "Perhaps next time... then he might never come back..."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>